Isang Malaking Sakit sa Ulo
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Nagmumunimuni si Raul sa isang tabi. Akala niya kasi yung mahal niyang si Julia may gusto sa iba. Let's say...Miguel. Pwede diba? Eh yun pala...basahin niyo nalang...RaulxJulia


A/N: unang tagalog fic ko 'to sa Beyblade...kapag patok...chamba lang yun...

**Isang Malaking Sakit sa Ulo**

**One-shot  
**

_Sa 'yo lamang ilalaan ang isang ligayang walang nanggan. Kahit pa nagsasalo tayo sa isang kasalanan – _Lihim _by Orange and Lemons_

Raul's POV

Kadiring kadiring kadiri ka Raul...

Sa lahat ng taong pwedeng mong patulan, si Julia pa ang napili mo...sarili mong ate. Actually di nga ate eh...kakambal...bawal yun diba?

Haay naku...

May magagawa ba ako?

Si Julia...ahm...mahal ko siya. Maganda siya, masayang kasama. Medyo nakakainis sa una...pero...ano namang pagkakataon ang matatawag kong una? Kasama ko si Julia simula kapanganakan. Kasama ko siya noong nagperperform kami sa sirko. Kasama ko siya noong namalimos kami sa mga eksinita ng Madrid kasi di namin na perpekto and akto namin. Kung di dahil sa lakas ng loob ni Julia, never na kaming nakaahon sa kahirapan. Maraming bagay ang nagawa ni Julia. Pinasasalamatan ko siya...

Ang pag-ibig nga naman...

Parang kahit sino na ang pwede mong mahalin sa panahon ngayon noh? Ang hirap naman nito...madalas kong gugustuhin na sana di ko nalang naging kapatid si Julia...para mamahal ko siya ng maayos. Pero siguradong kung kahit sino man akong pagalagala sa kalye, di ako papansinin nun...ano naman ang tsansa ko sa kanya? Totoo...tahimik ako...sunuran lang sa kanya sa mga laban namin...palaging nagkakamali. Siguradong ang type ni Julia ang patok sa mga fans, nakakarga ang sarili, gwapo, may appeal...alam mo na...yung mga wala ako.

Siguro...ang gugustuhin niyang makasama...ang taong tulad ni Migs...

...naku leche...Migs na ba rin ang tawag ko sa kanya?

Hindi. Miguel.

Miguel. Miguel. Miguel.

Punyetang Miguel.

Hindi naman sa galit ako sa kanya. Hanga ako dun. Magaling siyang blader. Hindi siya sumusuko sa pagkatalo. Naniniwala siya sa 'right to free will'. Pero...naakit niya ang ate ko...ang mahal ko...si Julia.

Ganyan ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig sa iyo. Inggit. Selos. Lahat ng ayaw kong makasira ng pagkakaibigan namin kina Miguel.

Baka siguro...sumaya si Julia kay Miguel kung pakakawalan ko siya. Ayokong maging pabigat a mahal ko. Kung anuman nalang ang magpapasaya sa kanya.

...Julia...

End POV

"Raul?" there was a knock on the door.

"Pasok..." came the nonchalant reply from the redhead. He turned to acknowledge his mocha-haired visitor.

"Raul...anong nangyari sa 'yo? Ang panget ng performance mo nung training..." Julia snapped, but soon sighed when she noted the dejected expression on her twin's face. "May problema ba?" she asked, settling beside him on the bed.

"Wala...ayoko kitang abalahin. Baka makaapekto sa performance natin." Raul replied, staring at the floor.

"Engot..." Julia scolded lightly. "Kaya nga dapat sabihin mo sa akin eh...kundi makakaapekto sa performance mo..."

Raul turned to face her, his face showing every sign of wanting to blurt out what he felt.

"Tungkol ba yan sa beyblading?" she chided. Raul violently shook his head.

Julia smiled a but and patted her brother's back in a comforting manner.

"May crush ka ba na hindi ka pinapansin at 'kala mo may mahal siyang iba?" she suggested, effectively turning Raul into the same shade of red as his hair.

"Okay lang ako..." he managed to mumble.

"Ewan ko sa 'yo Raul..." she stood up and flipped her hair, the longer locks grazing the boy's hot cheek. "Walang mangyayari sa iyo kung palagi kang ganyan..." Julia paced around the room and glanced at her brother to fin him staring at the floor again.

"Hindi ka nagsasalita...kinikimkim mo lahat sa sarili mo..." Raul was so immersed in his thoughts he was a great deal surprised when two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"J-julia..." Raul's voice shook with suppressed emotion. "Julie parang awa mo na, kung alam mo...huwag mo na akong pahirapan..."

He heard Julia laugh softly and felt her lips so close to his ear.

"Huwag kang magalala Raul. Mahal din kita..." she whispered.

Raul turned to face her, lime-green eyes widened with surprise. He was about to ask whether it was more than sibling-ly love when their lips met in one helluva kiss.

After a while they pulled away and Julia fondly petted Raul's head.

"Ang bata mo pa rin..." she teased.

"Alam mo ang daya mo..." Raul retorted, having his self-esteem boosted. "Porket mas matanda ka ng iilang minuto parang isang taon na agwat natin..."

Julia smiled and tickled his nose. "Paano naman, palagi kang nakadepende sa kung sino, sa beyblading at iba pa...Pero kasama yan sa pogi points mo." and she gave him a peck to which Raul responded by blushing.

"Naku...paano kaya kung malaman 'to ni kuya?" he asked.

Julia blinked. "Romeo? Eh ulol din yon kagaya natin. Biruin mo naman, kitang kita na may anak na't asawa si Ms. Judy eh nililigawan pa rin niya..."

Raul smiled and shook his head, leaning to his twin for another kiss.

**END!**

A/N: dat is kold istayl...


End file.
